82 Percent of Casper High Need an Oscar
by ZombieKillerLevi
Summary: Some people are just better actors than others give them credit for. And some are just as oblivious as usual.


**First off...I have really bad writer's block for a project. I also had an idea that needed to get out. So this was written.**

**This was inspired by two things:**

**1) dpluver's _Who's Clueless Now?_**

**2) A Teen Wolf AU gifset on tumblr. I would've written it for what the original context intended, but I have never had the fortune to watch it.**

**Enjoy.**

-o-

"GHOST!" Someone shouted, immediately causing disruption among the student body of Casper High. Student ran away from the source of the shout, and chaos reigned. Right behind them was a Hulk-sized ghost, whose armor seemed to be made of technology and had green flame hair.

Jake, trying to avoid the chaos, ran straight for the janitor's closet, shutting it behind him and falling down to a seat. He took a deep breath as the noises of students from outside died down, but there were still sounds of rockets destroying things. The door swung open suddenly, and he was about to yell at the intruder - a raven-haired blue-eyed student - to find his own hiding place when there was a flash and the student exited through the ceiling, like a ghost.

Jake did nothing, just sat there and stared at the spot where the resident hero Danny Phantom exited. His mind was going at a hundred miles per hour.

_Damn_. He thought to himself. _Danny's getting sloppy_.

He sighed and stood, looking through the window at the battle. The metal ghost was shouting something irrelevant, and Phantom was flying around, shooting his green blasts at it. Jake took a quick glance at his watch, counting to himself. A few moments later, the ghost teen took out a soup thermos and clicked the button on the side, which generated a blue vortex that dragged the ghost into it.

"Well...could've been better." He muttered quietly, watching as Phantom turned back into Fenton. Danny suddenly jumped and started running around the corner, as if he'd forgotten something. Jake grinned and exited his hiding spot, running to the cafeteria.

Inside, it was nothing but chatter - mostly about the fight that just happened.

"Everyone, place your bets right here!" He shouted as he entered the room. "How long did it take for Phantom to kick ass? I'll give you a hint - it definitely was not his best time." Several students hurried over to him, and when this was all said and done Jake walked over to his own table, where his friend Lydia was watching with an amused expression and Sean was grinning like a maniac.

"One day they will hear you." Lydia muttered as he took his seat.

"Who, the teachers?" He asked, confused. She rolled her eyes.

"No, _Danny_ you dimwit. He'll so cheat too - start timing his own fights and crap." She chuckled, taking a drink out of the carton of milk.

"Relax, he's not gonna hear us. The jocks don't and they're right outside." Jake said, opening his lunch bag. Sean chuckled.

"Dude, I'm sure that's what those three thought themselves when Danny practically started shouting 'I'm Danny freaking Phantom'." Jake snorted.

"Dude, it was way more subtle than that." He defended his hero. Sean let out a dry laugh.

"You only say that because it took you five weeks longer than everyone else to figure that out. Not to mention you overheard someone ELSE'S conversation about it." He teased. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Do you wanna know how long it took for him to finish this fight or not?" He asked, giving his two friends a look. They instantly quieted, looking at him with expectation. "9 minutes and 31 seconds." He said, quieting his voice. Lydia let out a bark of laughter.

"Either Danny's getting rusty or it's just a really bad off day for him." She said mirthfully.

"It took him like, two minutes to even get out there too. For that green-hair metal dude, too. Usually he's flying at him immediately, guns-a-blazing." Sean said.

"Speaking of him getting out there, I saw him transform." Jake added. Lydia and Sean gave him disbelieving looks. "I'm serious! I was hiding in the janitor's closet, and Danny jumps in, transforms, and then flies out. It was kinda obvious I was in there, too." Lydia raised an eyebrow.

"So when'd you come out of the closet?" She asked. The face Jake made was all she needed to crack up laughing. "But seriously, Danny must be having a really bad day or something. Hope his parents don't blast him out of the sky today." She joked. Suddenly, Jake and Lydia felt a huge, dark presence leaning over them, and Sean looked like he was ready to either crack up with more laughter, or run in fear.

"Mr Collins, what is it I'm hearing of you holding bets?" The two turned around slowly to reveal the overweight, balding teacher Mr Lancer. "Specifically ones including Mr Fenton?" He said, raising an eyebrow.

"You've mistaken us." Jake answered smoothly. "These are bets on Danny Phantom, not Fenton." He said, grinning.

"I am not so stupid as to think that they're two different people." Jake's face went slack, and he choked on his coke. "Next time I catch you reaping the benefits of someone else's work, you better be comfortable with spending your Saturday helping to clean and organize the library, Mr Collins." Lancer said as his parting words.

"Damn." Lydia said, watching their teacher as he went. "I mean, I knew some teachers knew, but I didn't think they knew that we knew." She said, turning back to her food.

"Well, there goes my money for a car." Jake said, resigned and settling down to eat his food. Lydia gave him a look.

"You don't even have a license, butthead." She said, stabbing at her food with a fork.

"You're not gonna stop either, are you." Sean said, raising an eyebrow at Jake. Lydia, however, interjected.

"Well I know I was right about other people hearing." Lydia interrupted, poking Jake. He rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you that one." He sighed, finally about to dig into his food, when the bell rang, and everyone began to move out of the cafeteria. Lydia chuckled as he groaned in annoyance.

"Spent 10 minutes watching a fight that you could've spent eating. Ask yourself - was it really worth it?" Sean joked. Jake glared at him and begrudgingly picked up his bag and walked with his friends to their next class.

-o-

**What can I say? I was bored.**

**Blame the internet.**

**R&R**

**ZKL~**


End file.
